List of Shanghai STEP elevator fixtures
This is a guide of some notable Shanghai STEP elevator fixtures. These fixtures are mostly used in both major elevator companies and generic elevator companies in modern days. Even the elevators are installed by their own company.STEP Traction Elevator at Rose Mansion, Tsim Sha Tsui, Kowloon, Hong Kong 2000s to present Car/lobby operating panel set COP1070 and EH984 These are set of fixtures with white touch sensitive buttons (except the emergency buttons) on a black glass panel and black LCD floor indicators with white digital segments display. The inside floor indicator is a large LCD television-style display. STEP COP1070 hall station.JPG|EH984 hall station. STEP COP1070 car station.JPG|COP1070 car station. STEP COP1070 car indicator.JPG|COP1070 car station with large LCD floor indicator. Buttons EB111/PB27 EB111/PB27 are small stainless steel rounded buttons with illuminating halo and floor numbers/symbols. These buttons are commonly found in the generic (and sometimes Otis and Schindler) elevators in Hong KongExpress Traction Elevator at Front Wing, Montane Mansion, Quarry Bay, Hong Kong. Step EB111 buttons.jpg|EB111/PB27 are commonly found in the generic elevators in Hong Kong. Step EB111 call buttons.jpg|EB111/PB27 call buttons set. Step EB111 call buttons lit.jpg|EB111/PB27 lited call buttons set. EB210 EB210 are small rounded stainless steel square buttons with illuminating halo and floor numbers/symbols. These buttons resembles from Schaefer MT 42 series buttons. The braille version is called EB218. Generic Schindler buttons.png|Schindler hall fixtures with EB210 call buttons. Hyundai generic buttons.jpg STEP_buttons_Schindler.JPG|EB210 buttons on a modernized Schindler elevator (buttons were installed in 2005). EB268 EB268 buttons are the buttons which resembles current version of the Dewhurst Compact series buttons. It has little bit different bracing on the buttons compared with DewhurstSo that is quite easily to get confused with corresponding Dewhurst buttons.. It's usually found in modern dayshkelev - Timeline/History about the elevator buttons (The first two pictures in this website) and usually founded in Fujitec, Hitachi, Kone, Mitsubishi, Otis, Kone-based Sabiem, ThyssenKrupp, Toshiba elevators in Hong Kong and ULift elevators in Singapore. Otis generic keypad (High-rise).jpg|EB268 fixtures in one of the Otis elevators. Screenshot_2014-07-13-05-30-22.png|EB268 hall station button (Credit to Instagram user circleline28) Screenshot_2014-07-13-05-29-13.png|EB268 car station buttons (Credit to Instagram user circleline28) 2013-12-30_007.JPG|EB268 call button and floor button in Singapore HDB flats. EB310 These buttons are similar to PB28 but have a black frame. Pillar floor buttons_Bali, ID.png|EB310 black buttons. STEP EB310 black buttons closeup.JPG|Closer look of the EB310 buttons with black frame. EB410A These are round stainless steel buttons with illuminating halo and floor number/symbol. The braille version is called EB418A. STEP round buttons new.jpg|EB410A buttons with red and orange lamp. EB510 These are curved square buttons with illuminating halo and black frame. IMG_1559.JPG|EB510 series call buttons on Pillar elevator.. EB950 These are oval shaped buttons with various colors of illuminating halo, and look almost the same as the EB960 series (see below). The black version of these buttons (for EN81-70 standard) is called EB951. These buttons are commonly used by various generic elevator companies and often Kleemann. STEP buttons on Kleemann.jpg|EB950 buttons with red illuminating halo. STEP EB950 buttons.jpg Photos of Elevators 001 (12).jpg|EB950 buttons with blue illuminating halo. EB960 EB960 are round stainless steel pushbuttons with various colors of illuminating halo and tactile legends. These buttons are commonly found in fewer Hyundai, Schindler and other generic elevators in Hong Kong, Indonesia and IsraelYeartal hydraulic elevator at an apartment building at Bilu street in Holon. There is a black version of this button (for EN81-70 standard) called EB961. IMG_1715.JPG|EB960 buttons with red halo. Generic lift buttons.JPG|Closer looking for the last picture. DSCN8038-890788FD zps7ef6404b.jpg|EB960 buttons with orange halo and without braille (credit: Vincent561967). Step EB960 Call.jpg|EB960 call buttons. Step EB960 Call lit.jpg|EB960 call buttons with red halo. KA115 These buttons resembles Otis's Series 3 buttons. Sometimes the button plate has illuminating number/symbol on it (which similar as Dewhurst US91 Optic). STEP KA115 down button.JPG|KA115 hall station button for terminal floor. STEP KA115 car station buttons.JPG|KA115 car station buttons. KA117B KA117B are rounded square plastic buttons with illuminating halo and tactile. Otis Generic red buttons.jpg|KA117B buttons on a modernized Otis elevator. OTIS hall fixture F88 KL.jpg|New Otis hall station panel with LCD floor indicator and KA117B call buttons (the buttons lights up in green for up and red for down). PB20 PB20 is a protruding round buttons with illuminating tactile illuminating halo and non-illuminating braille. It has a similar symbol as EB960 and few other buttons. PB20.jpg|PB20 car station buttons. PB26 These buttons have similar symbols like EB960 but the symbols are not tactile. It has an orange illuminating halo and lamp. Also, the door open and close symbols are different than the ones used in EB960IFE MRL Scenic Elevator at Grand Inna Kuta Hotel, Bali. These buttons are mostly used in the latest batch of IFE elevators. IFE generic buttons.JPG|PB26 emergency buttons used in a modern IFE elevator. PB27 These buttons are similar to EB111 but they are larger. Generic_dumbwaiter_buttons.JPG|PB27 buttons on a dumbwaiter control panel. PB28 These are square stainless steel buttons with illuminating halo and floor number/symbol, and resembles ThyssenKrupp's STEP Module buttons. PB28 buttons are commonly found in Pillar elevators. Pillar white buttons.JPG|PB28 white buttons. New Pillar panel.jpg New Pillar hall station.jpg Bayfront MRT station-OTIS&THYSSENKRUPP(probably a generic brand) elevator|An OTIS/THYSSENKRUPP elevator with STEP buttons and Dewhurst indicators. PB30 PB30 is a series of flush-mounted buttons with black frame and it has similar surface from EB960 but the symbols and numbers are not tactile. Step PB30 Call.jpg|PB30 up call button Step PB30 Floor.jpg|PB30 floor buttons (except the alarm button which is EB268) Unknown STEP buttons These are some of STEP's buttons which their series is yet to be confirmed. Unknown 1 These are rectangle buttons that resembles one of Sigma's buttons.Otis Traction Elevator at Office Tower, Nan Fung Centre, Tsuen Wan, New Territories, Hong Kong FUJI buttons.JPG|Unknown STEP buttons used on a FUJI elevator. Unknown 2 These are square buttons that resembles EB210, but they are slightly protruded. The alarm and phone symbol are different from EB210. Floor buttons LM TRBS.JPG|Unknown STEP series buttons on a Lift Munich elevator. The door open button is probably made by a different company. Unknown 3 This is another STEP buttons that looks exactly the same as the buttons used in late models of LG/LG-OTIS and current Sigma elevators, but with different symbols on the emergency buttonsFuji Yida Traction Elevator at Nusa Dua Beach Hotel, Bali (South, Part 1). 1069880_575399482511973_932327870_n.jpg|Unknown STEP buttons used on a FUJI YIDA elevator. Keyswitches S286B-2 Fuji Yida hall station NDBH.JPG DS-4 DS-4 is a STEP's one of their original keyswitch that usually founded in LG, Mitsubishi and Sigma elevators. LG keyswitches.jpg|DS-4 keyswitches installed in a LG elevator Mitsubishi_fireman_switch_RPMR.JPG|DS-4 keyswitches installed with Mitsubishi elevator. Floor indicators LED floor indicators These are red LED dot-matrix floor indicators with scrolling arrows that looks similar to Fujitec's LED indicators. These indicators are mostly found in Pillar and some modernized Schindler elevators. Even later this indicator was issued in Hong Kong STEP's in 2013. Pillar LED floor indicator.JPG Pillar LED_indicator Supermall Karawaci.jpg Pillar generic indicator.JPG Pillar outer floor indicator Lv8.JPG Pillar inner floor indicator Lv8.JPG Generic STEP Schindler indicator SB2.jpg|STEP LED dot-matrix floor indicator on a Schindler elevator. STEP_floor_indicator_Schindler.JPG|Another STEP LED dot-matrix floor indicator on a Schindler elevator. HK STEP outer floor indicator.JPG|STEP LED dot-matrix floor indicator on their own elevator. LCD floor indicators Pillar elevator LCD indicator.jpg|SM-04-UL LCD floor indicator External links *STEP elevator button, COP & LOP *STEP elevator button, COP & LOP (May, 2012 version) (Backup for this copy)